1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an interactive book allowing a child to associate a particular written word or phrase with its aural equivalent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to its importance in a child""s education, great emphasis has been placed on teaching a child to read. During a child""s development, the child initially learns to associate various sounds or words with particular objects. For example, the child would learn to enunciate a particular word such as xe2x80x9cmamaxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cdadaxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ckeyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccheesexe2x80x9d. Once this person or object comes into view, the child would then begin to pronounce the word associated with this person or object. As the child""s learning ability increases, these sounded words would become associated with the written word. This would be true regardless of whether a child""s speech and reading pattern would be developed utilizing a phonics approach or by associating the entire verbalized word with an entire written word. Utilizing either approach, as the child grows, his or her reading skills would also increase.
Typically, the approach to teaching a child to read would require the child to read in the presence of an adult or older child or in the educational setting of a classroom including one teacher and a number of students. In either situation, the child would attempt to read a series of words or a rudimentary story and, if the child is successful in correctly pronouncing a word or phrase, the child would be rewarded by the teacher or other individual indicating that the child has correctly pronounced the word, words or phrase. While the child could attempt to read this book by himself or herself, the child would have no indication whether the words were correctly pronounced.
Various devices have been developed which attempt to teach a child to associate the spoken word with the written word. These devices could take the form of an electronic book or computerized device as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,374, issued to Simone; U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,557, issued to Hyman et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,430, issued to Smith et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,379, issued to Hall et al. For example, the patent to Simone discloses a teaching device provided with a console unit into which a work booklet is placed. The console unit also includes an audio program capable of reproducing the words provided on each of the pages of the work booklet. A plurality of light emitting diodes is provided beneath each of the words. Therefore, when the audio program is played, each of the lights would be illuminated separately corresponding to the particular word which is verbalized by the audio program. While this teaching device would allow a child to associate an audio word with a written word, this device would not be helpful to assist a child in determining whether the child is correctly pronouncing a written word.
Similar to the Simone device, the device described in the Hyman et al patent is directed to an electronic book which enunciates words or phrases corresponding to sentence parts and a complete sentence. These words or phrases are arranged in particular categories and by depressing various buttons, an audio sentence is produced. However, similar to the Simone teaching device, this toy does not allow a child to associate the child""s pronounced word with the written word.
The patent to Smith et al describes a self-reading child""s book displaying a sequence of indicia, such as words. A light emitting diode is associated with each of the words. Therefore, if the child would activate a switch associated with a line of words or an entire page of words, a voice synthesizer would be driven to verbalize the word as well as to illuminate the light emitting diode associated with each word. However, similar to the Simone and Hyman et al patents, no provision is made to determine whether the child is correctly pronouncing the word.
Finally, the patent to Hall et al shows a computerized method of displaying a self reading child""s book provided with a computer display screen having sequential words forming a story read by a child. The child would have the ability of moving a cursor or a type of visual indicator corresponding to the words on the screen. However, as was true with the previous references, a word pronounced by the child is not associated with any of the written words, thereby failing to indicate to the child whether that word was pronounced correctly by the child.
The aforementioned deficiencies in the prior art are addressed by the present invention which includes an electronic book or display allowing a child to read words, phrases or stories, while affirming the fact that a particular word is correctly pronounced. The book or electronic device would include a speech recognition unit embodied in one or more memory chips. The book would have various words and phrases which would constitute a single story or multiple stories. Alternatively, a changeable electronic display could be provided which, based upon the child""s input, would be changed to display various pages of a book. A light emitting diode or similar device would be associated with each of the words. A microphone would be provided allowing the child to verbally read the story shown in the electronic book. If the child correctly pronounced the word that he or she was reading, the light emitting diode or similar device associated with that particular word would be illuminated. Alternatively, a liquid crystal display could be utilized in such a manner that if the child correctly pronounced the word, that word would be highlighted. By the utilization of the interactive electronic book according to the present invention, the child""s learning process would be reinforced.
Numerous other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.